<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Intrulogical Christmas Book by Forever_And_Always_Dreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833827">An Intrulogical Christmas Book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming'>Forever_And_Always_Dreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Angst, Army, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Christmas Tree Decorating, Cold, Cold Weather, Couch Cuddles, Crash Landing, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Sweetheart, Decorating, Dinner, Early Mornings, Falling In Love, Family Dinners, Feelings, Fire, Fireplaces, Fluff, Forests, Gift Giving, Goodbyes, Holiday Sweaters, Hot Chocolate, House Decorating Competition, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Letters, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Break, Love Letters, M/M, Mall Santa Claus, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Missing in Action, Mutual Pining, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Pining, Quiet, Reading, Reading Aloud, Royalty, Short &amp; Sweet, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Snowmen, Soft Boy Hours, Soft Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Soft Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Soft Logic | Logan Sanders, Stargazing, Stars, Sunrises, Sunsets, Sweaters, Sweet, Trees, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, drafted, garden, house decorating, night sky, parenting, snowball - Freeform, snowflakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, a bunch of one-shots and drabbles revolving around Christmas and the other holidays with our favorite ship, or at least mine, Intrulogical.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Curling Up With You (While The Fire Crackles)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No trigger warnings for this chapter I think? Brief mention of fire? But very brief. Let me know if I should add anymore!</p><p>Honestly I wish I started this off with a much longer one, but I'm too tired tonight so here we go, let the drabbles begin. Also you can request here, I prefer you do if it's most Christmas/holiday related. But if it's not, then I have a regular one-shot book you can request at. Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Remus sneezes, snuggling further into Logan’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Logan frowns, fixing the blankets around them to cover Remus better. They have at least four or five, but he’s still shivering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus had come in a lot worse, though. So Logan hoped he was doing something right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I feel awful,” Remus complains. Logan rolls his eyes fondly, looking over at the crackling fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well, maybe if you didn’t spend all day in the snow in your pyjamas, you would be feeling better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “That’s no fun,” Remus whines, causing Logan to laugh. He gently gets up, walking towards the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “How about I make us some hot chocolate, and then we can watch Sweeny Todd?” Remus perks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Not a very Christmas movie, but I like your style, Scorpius.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Logan only grins as he starts the kettle.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Our Yearly Family-Not-So-Friendly Decorating Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Kingsley family and the Berry family have been decorating their houses for years. This year, it's Logan and Remus's turn.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings for minor death mention, sexual innuendos/jokes, swearing let me know if I should any others!</p><p>This is honestly really cute but I'm- the word count 666 on the whole story so far-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> The Kingsley family and the Berry family have had a competition each year for decades to see who could make the best looking house for Christmas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus and Roman would always come up with something great each year to outshine the other, making the Kingsley family the winners every time. Then they would all come together to have a sleepover on Christmas Eve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was a tradition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> However, this year things are different. Logan's mother has passed recently, with his father moving a few states over to get away from everything. Roman went off to college, and their parents moved away. So they could get better jobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> That left Logan Berry and Remus Kingsley to take up their tradition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus knew he was going to win. Logan never cared too much for the holidays or decorating, so he would most likely sit this one out. And Remus would be the winner yet again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was almost too easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He decided to give Logan a head start in case, waiting until the day before Christmas Eve. Then he got to work making a sexual winter wonderland.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He shapes snowmen to look like they're fucking, he buys neon lights to spell out "Santa wants this thicc ass" on the roof, and there were quite a few snow-penises around as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was perfect, exactly his style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Once Remus finishes, he heads to bed early, eager to see the look of defeat on Logan's face. But when he steps outside the next morning, his heart sinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Everything is gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It snowed overnight with high winds, so his snow creations were dead, and his lights weren't as impressive on their own. He sighs, disappointed, but he knows he'll still win. Logan didn't even do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He turns to check, and his heart stops dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The tree in Logan's front yard is beautiful, decorated precisely to draw attention, with non-sexual snow creations all around. And when he looks up, not only are there lights on the edge of the roof, but there's also a full sleigh sled complete with a fake Santa and all nine reindeer on top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He practically runs over to Logan's house, knocking on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It takes a few minutes, but eventually, Logan answers in nothing but a robe and slippers. Remus's face heats up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Your decorations may not be as kinky as they should be, but they're amazing, Lo. How did you even do that?" Logan shrugs, a small smirk on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He's never been one to care for Christmas or anything holiday-related. But Remus loves the tradition their family always partakes in, so he set out to make the competition fair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> However, as he glances over to Remus's side, he finds no decorations in sight except for his message. He frowns, realizing all the other's hard work went to waste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Perhaps I can get dressed then assist you with repairs, so our houses are the best in the neighborhood?” Remus beams, eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “That sounds awesome!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And, so every year after that, they decorated the two yards together yearly. That is until they moved in together, happily dating, and still competitive with their Berry-Kingsley tradition. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Snowflakes Fall On Our Tongues (As I Fall In Love With You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus and Logan catch snowflakes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No trigger warnings besides snow/cold, I think, if I should add anymore let me know </p><p>I wish this was more words then it is, but oh well plenty of time to make up for it in the 28 days left!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Logan had woken up with the belief that today would be a normal day. He planned breakfast, a walk through the imagination with Remus, lunch, work, dinner, work, bed. If only it were that simple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "What are you doing, Cephy?" He asks, staring at him. Remus had stopped them on their walk to stick his tongue out at the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I'm catching snowflakes, Scorpius." Remus answers. Logan raises his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Snowflakes are merely ice crystals. What enjoyment do you get out of tasting that?" Remus grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I can make it taste like anything I want." He winks. Logan hums, shuffling a bit before hesitantly sticking out his tongue as if afraid to look stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> However, Remus wasn't lying. He charmed the snow to taste like Crofters Jam. He grins, turning towards his boyfriend to see him staring back at Logan, cheeks rosy and not just from the cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The two spent the rest of the morning curled up in the snow catching snowflakes and holding hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Schedules weren’t as important as the time they shared together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Comfort Of Being Quiet And Alone (With Another Person)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan needs some silence, but also doesn't mind Remus's company</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings for falling off a roof, and almost dying. I'm not sure what else so let me know if I should add any!</p><p>This is wholesome, that's all I have to say</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Logan sighs in relief as he settles into his armchair. </p><p> Today has been a long Christmas Eve.</p><p> When he woke up, he was a few minutes late, which caused everything <em> else  </em>to be a few minutes late. So everything was off schedule all day, frustrating him to no end. </p><p> Not to mention Logan had to help <em>everyone </em>today. He helped Patton with baking, Janus with correcting the lies on his cards, Roman with his Christmas carols, and Virgil with wrapping gifts. Perhaps, it would have been easier if they were a little quieter, especially Patton and Roman, but they were so insistent on singing the same songs over and over. </p><p> Logan isn’t sure how he survived that, as illogical as it sounds.</p><p> Now, all he wants to do is have some peaceful time to himself in his room with a book. Is that too much to ask?</p><p> Apparently so.</p><p> His gaze snaps over to the window as someone falls off the roof, just barely grabbing onto the side of Logan’s balcony. As the other side hoists himself over, he recognizes the other as Remus. The only side who hasn’t asked for his help today.</p><p> Typically, Logan would love having Remus’s company, but he’s burned out. He doesn’t want to knit another scarf or sing another song. </p><p> He wants to <em>read. </em></p><p> But as Remus comes in, covered in paint and fairy lights, he says nothing. Not one sexual pun. He only rolls his eyes fondly as he catches the cover of Logan’s book, the one he’s read ten times over, before settling on the bed.</p><p> “What are you doing?” Logan asks, not unkindly, just annoyed. Remus shrugs.</p><p> “I got bored with decorating the roof because Patton said there can’t be any fun shit. So I decided to<em> drop </em>on in.” He cackles. “Now, how about you read to me?” Logan looks at him with a sort of disbelief in his eyes for a moment before nodding. His eyes light up brighter than any tree, causing Remus’s cheeks to glow red.</p><p> Logan begins to read story after story, changing into gorey Christmas themed ones for the season after he finished the first book. Remus fell asleep before they were halfway through the third, leaning his head on Logan’s shoulder.</p><p> And Logan?</p><p> He found himself not minding the quiet company.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Worries And Joys Of Parenting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan worrying for his son and husband for 500 words</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Getting sick, and layers. I don't think there's any others, but please let me know if there are!</p><p>This is just an excuse for me to write Lo and Remus being parents, and Janus being adorable, I will admit it. But it's still cute, and there's a bit of Christmas related things so-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Scorpius, lay off the kid, would ya? He can’t even breathe.” Remus says, looking at their son, who is more of a marshmallow than anything else with all the layers he has on. Logan huffs, crossing his arms. </p><p> “Janus appears to have a naturally lower body temperature than the rest of the average population. If we do not plan his outfit accordingly, he could suffer illnesses. Including pneumonia, which can lead to death in extreme cases.” Remus sighs, moving to help their squirmy boy remove his scarf.</p><p> “Were you talking to Virgil this morning?” Logan goes quiet, assisting him after a moment.</p><p> “That is beside the point.” Remus laughs, shaking his head.</p><p> “Do you like the outfit choice, Jan?” He asks, kneeling to his son’s height. Janus sticks his forked tongue out at him, crossing his arms while still holding onto his snake plushie. Remus does his best not to melt into a puddle of lava right then in there. </p><p> He’s so <em> cute.  </em></p><p> He always has been since the day they adopted him. They knew he was the one for their family then and there as he stuck his tongue out at them, refusing to listen to their words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  “Hey, kid. What’s your name?” Remus asks, observing the young boy holding a stuffed toy. He only glares at them, sticking out his tongue. Logan allows a laugh to escape him, causing Remus to grin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “My apologies. I assume we were supposed to book an appointment first.” The boy looks at Logan with curiosity shining in his heterochromia eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “What’s a, what’s an app-oint-ment?’ He asks, a slight hiss as he attempts to sound his words out. Remus smiles, turning to his husband with mock curiosity as if he didn’t know either. Logan offers the two of them a smile of his own. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “It's a thing we make, so someone knows now that we’re going to talk to them later.” They watch as the boy furrows his eyebrows, mentally storing away this new information. As he does so, his tongue pokes back out.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “It’s fine, but next time, next time you’ll have to make an app-oint-ment with Dee.” He says. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “Whose Dee?” The boy grins, showing off a slight smile that makes their hearts melt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "My snake." He says, smiling down at his toy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> And from that moment forward, they were hooked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> “He’ll be fine, Lo. Jan, you’ll tell us if it gets too cold out there. Right?” Remus asks, kneeling to talk to him better.</p><p> Their son nods, satisfied with his hat, gloves, too-big coat, two shirts, hoodie, and boots. It’s better than the three hats, four scarves, three coats, three shirts, two hoodies and boots Logan had on him before.</p><p> “See? Now, let’s go make a snowman.” Logan sighs, studying his son for a moment before nodding.</p><p> “Alright, but the moment I see him shiver, we will be spending the rest of the day inside.” Remus sighs, fondly kissing his husband's cheek before pulling open the door, Janus running out into the backyard winter wonderland.</p><p> “Fair enough.” </p><p> As it turns out, both Janus and Remus caught a cold. Logan didn’t stop scolding them for a week, bringing them soup and refusing to let them go outside again until it was warmer.</p><p> But at least they had fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. We Are Nothing But Star-Crossed Lovers (Destined To Meet Again)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus and Logan were perfectly in love, until Logan was drafted and everything fell apart.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings include death, leaving, war, and police officers. Let me know if I should add any others!</p><p>I don't think it's much better then it's original copy, if anyone caught that before I changed it today, but at least it's better written. Also I've never been in a war or had anyone go MIA so let me know if I made any mistakes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Logan and Remus had a classic love story. </p><p> The two met in high school, falling in love over a few months. Remus asked Logan out at a Christmas party, and their relationship lasted for years after. </p><p> Logan was accepted into all the colleges he applied for, and they celebrated when Remus was accepted into one. They decided to move in together and went to the same school despite it not being the best. </p><p> They had each other, and that was all that mattered.</p><p> That is until they found out Logan's enlisted for the army. Unlike Remus, he was a perfectly healthy and strong young man. A young man they needed. Remus called and begged for them to take him instead, but they refused. </p><p> And suddenly, their happy fairy tale was falling from the hands and onto the floor like shattered glass. Remus scrambled to gather up the pieces, but it was too late.</p><p> Logan left a few nights after.</p><p> </p><p> <em> “I have to go, Remus,” Logan says softly, pulling away. Remus shakes his head, tears spilling down his cheeks.  </em></p><p>
  <em>  “Just one more kiss.” He begs, already leaning forward. Logan sighs, meeting him halfway. It was desperate, and sloppy, and tasted like salt, but it was them. They break apart, gasping for air as they press their foreheads together. “Please don’t go, Scorpius,” Remus whispers. Logan shakes his head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “I do not have a choice, Cephy.” Remus cups his cheeks in his hands, eyes wide and pleading. He shuts them softly as if savouring the moment before nodding. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “Then stay safe, at least. And come back to me.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “I will do my best,” Logan promises, leaning in for one last peck before walking out the door. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> They passed letters back and forth for a long time. Each one had Remus’s heart soaring, lifting him off the ground. He read them over and over, during class and after. And he wrote his own, plenty of them.</p><p> That is until the letters stopped.</p><p> Typically, they would come on every 12th of the month. But when it was the third month without a letter, Remus grew worried. </p><p> And that’s when he got the knock on his door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  Remus’s heart lifts as he races to the door, swinging it open. The police officer only blinks back at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “I regret to inform you that your boyfriend, Logan Croft, has gone MIA.” Remus shakes his head, mind spinning to catch up.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  This isn’t real. This can't be happening.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “Are you sure you have the right man? My Logan’s clever, maybe he went somewhere else. He wouldn’t, he’s not, you don’t think-” The officer frowns, shaking their head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “He was reported missing at 8:23 pm on Saturday, June 3rd. We have no other known information, but we will inform you if we receive any.” Remus swallows the lump in his throat, muttering a quiet, “thank you” before shutting the door. He sinks to his knees and allows the tears to pour. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  He can’t be gone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> The next Christmas is a nightmare. Remus refuses to leave his house, not that he had been much before anyway. Roman tries to help, but there is only so much you can do.</p><p> So Remus lays in bed alone, wishing for the warmth of his lover to accompany him. </p><p> And that’s when a new knock sounded at the door. </p><p> It’s different than a police officer's would be. Quiet and polite as if trying not to disturb him. A way a certain lover of stars would. </p><p> Remus is pausing <em> Home Alone </em>and rushing to the door before he can even process what’s happening. </p><p> When he pulls it open, Logan isn’t there. He looks left, right, but there’s no one on the streets. He sighs, deflated, and so <em>so</em> tired. <br/><br/> And that’s when he sees it.</p><p> On the doorstep is a small indigo envelope. Logan’s perfect writing swirling, “Cephy” on the outside.</p><p> Remus gingerly picks it up, glancing around the streets once more before taking the letter inside. He opens it with all the care in the world, not disturbing one inch of the paper. Remus pulls it out, eyes running over the familiar letters as he begins to read.<br/><br/></p><p> <em> November 30th, 1993 </em></p><p>
  <em>  Dearest, Cephy </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  I am currently writing this letter to inform you that there is something wrong with the way things are around here. Everyone seems so robotic and odd, giggling to themselves constantly. And I always feel eyes on me, even if everyone else is asleep. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  I have decided to sneak around and figure out what is going on with this place. If they catch me, it may be the end. But I believe it will be worth it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  My only regret is not being able to hold you in my arms one last time and propose to you as I had planned. I wanted to make everything perfect and say my speech after your favorite movie ended on Christmas Eve. The way your eyes would light up and the smile blooming across your face would be so beautiful. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wish I could have seen it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  But I have duties to attend to here. So if I am not able to contact you for a long time, if ever again, then promise me that you will always remember one thing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  I love you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  And I will never stop. No matter what. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Forever yours, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Logan, your Scorpius </em>
</p><p> </p><p> Enclosed is a small silver ring, designed to look like an octopus’s tentacles are wrapping around the band. Instead of suckers, sapphires and emeralds dot it. And on the inside a small inscription has been carved.</p><p> <em> “We are nothing but star-crossed lovers, destined to meet again.” </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Christmas Is Different With You Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan hates Christmas</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Locking himself in his room, and I'm not sure of any others. Let me know if I should add any</p><p>Once again, I'm very tired so this isn't great. I edited yesterday's to make it better, and I'l have to do it with this one too probably.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Logan never liked Christmas.</p><p> In the past, he outright avoided the holiday.</p><p>There was no time to be doing unproductive things when he could be working. So he stayed in his room, disregarding his break. </p><p> It didn’t matter that it was lonely or boring. What mattered was keeping Thomas happy.</p><p> That was until the sides began shifting from light and dark to shades of grey. </p><p> Then, Remus started coaxing him out of his room. And Logan found himself working less as the others helped out more. And for once, they started to feel like a fam-ILY, as Patton referred to them as.</p><p> One problem arose during this process, however. Logan had begun to experience romantic feelings regarding a certain Intrusive side. </p><p> He hadn’t meant to. At first, he was only finding himself entranced by Remus’s smiles which he took as simple curiosity due to the fact that Remus hardly smiled. Then, he started to spend time researching Remus’s favorite topics to talk to him more. And he started to seek out affection often from the other. </p><p> It wasn’t until the first day it snowed that Logan knew that he was truly helpless. Remus’s small grin, his wide eyes, his fond expression it was all clear on his face the moment he noticed. And then he turned to Logan, and instead of his expression changing, his smile only got brighter, causing Logan to figuratively melt.</p><p> And Logan was a goner, left to choke on the ocean of feelings he didn’t quite understand yet.</p><p> It took them a long while to get together, but once they did, it was perfect. There was no more confusion, jealously, or longing. There was only happiness, at least most of the time.</p><p> And now, Logan doesn’t mind Christmas.</p><p> He doesn’t sit in his room anymore. He sits in Remus’s lap. And the other holds him close as a Christmas movie plays in the background. He doesn’t feel lonely anymore because the others argue in the background over the characters.</p><p> And honestly?</p><p> Logan couldn’t think of a place he’d rather be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Crashing To The Ground In A Wild Blur Of Poorly Made Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus tackles the wrong person</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings include snowballs, cold, falling to the ground, and I'm not sure what else</p><p>Me? Genuinely enjoying writing something? Unheard of</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> “Incoming!” Remus screeches as he rushes down the sidewalk, snowball in his gloved hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Fortunately, Roman, who had been walking next to Logan, moves out of the way on instinct. Unfortunately, Logan is an only child, so he is not as prepared. And he takes the hit, being tackled to the ground by a green and black blur in a few moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The air rushes out of his chest as he falls on his back, staring up at the other. Brown curls frame lovely brown-green eyes. Eyes full of worry, confusion, and shock as they blink down at Logan. The two take a moment, simply staring at each other before Remus speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You aren’t Roman.” He murmurs, trying to process what just happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Logan shakes his head, moving his hand around the cold ground to try to find his glasses. Remus spots them first, lifting the only dry part of his shirt to clean them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Then he gingerly moves forward, placing them back on Logan’s face. His hands linger on his cheeks, a welcomed heat against the cold air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You are cute, though,” Remus whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Logan’s heart practically beats out of his chest as his eyes flicker down to Remus’s lips. He feels drawn to them as if a magnet is pulling them ever closer together.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>What is this feeling?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> “Come on, lovebirds. This is a public space.” Roman teases, a good fifteen feet away. The two glance at him before looking at each other again, eyes widening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus is the first to react, jumping to his feet. He holds his hand down to Logan, who takes it. As soon as he’s up, Remus offers him a wink before running after Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’ll pay for that!” He shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Logan can’t help the blush that spreads across his cheeks as he walks away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dance With Me In The Garden Until Time Falls Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request: This is a royal au. The royal family is a very kind and caring family, and every year they have their annual Christmas Ball and both rich and poor citizens (people of any social class) are invited, in the ball the royal family help their citizens that really need it (like the families that lost their homes, or feed the families too poor to get their own food ect.), while at this party Logan (a poor man) and Prince Remus meet, and soon they fall in love.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dancing, being left at a party, I'm not sure of any others. Let me know if you know any I should include!</p><p>Highkey, this is so good? And I really like it? I'm not sure if I followed the prompt well, but I still genuinely love this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Logan sighs, glancing around the crowded room.</p><p> Every year, on Christmas Eve, the Royal family holds a Christmas Ball. A party that everyone receives invites to, both rich and poor. </p><p> Logan, who is apart of the lower class, never attends. He feels too out of place among all the royals, who he believes are probably only pitying him. So instead, every year, he chooses to stay home.</p><p> However, this year, Patton insists that Logan join him. Logan’s been working nonstop for weeks, refusing to stop until he's worn himself to the bone. And honestly, it’s gotten rather unhealthy.</p><p> He needs a break.</p><p> It takes a lot of convincing and a lot of favours, but eventually, Logan gives in. As long as he can leave whenever he chooses, and Patton stays with him throughout their time there, it should be fine. Patton happily agrees without any problems. </p><p> But now, Logan can't find the other anywhere.</p><p> What he does find is a door at the far end of the room. It’s slightly ajar, the night sky barely being seen through it, as if someone opened the door without much of a thought. Did Patton sneak out for some fresh air?</p><p> Typically, the other thrived on energetic environments like these, so it didn’t make sense for him to need a break. But Logan is curious, so he walks over to it anyway.</p><p> He pulls open the door, looking back once more at the party, before stepping outside. Cool air rushes to his cheeks as he takes in his surroundings.</p><p> He’s standing in a garden, which would be dark if the sky wasn’t creating a heavenly glow on the scene. Hedges edge the area, acting as a border from the rest of the property. Around them lie flower beds of all different shapes and colours, some of which Logan has never even seen before. A few trees are scattered around as well, stretching high enough to touch the very sky itself. In the middle of the garden sits a fountain, with a bench set in front of it. </p><p> Something about it invokes a feeling of comfort, and nostalgia deep within him. As if he’s returning home from long travels. </p><p> Logan wants to stay, and explore the area some more, but Patton isn’t here. He needs to go back to the party. </p><p> However, as he turns to leave, he happens to glance up and spot the night sky.</p><p> And god, it’s <em> beautiful </em>out here.</p><p> The sky is a deep ebony colour, but hints of violet and navy linger in it as well. The moon is in its waning crescent phase, adding a mysterious aura as it peaks out from behind the clouds. And the stars,<em> god</em>, there must be hundreds of them, scattered like a painting in a gallery. </p><p> Except this is all <em>real. </em> </p><p>  Logan doesn’t even notice that he’s walking towards the bench before he sits down. A small part of him hopes the Royals won’t mind his intrusion, but most of him ignores that thought. There are more important things to do, like finding his favourite constellation, Scorpius. </p><p> Logan is interrupted a few hours later, which only feels like a few minutes to him, by a soft cough. </p><p> “What are you doing out here?” A voice asks. Logan’s cheeks flush as he lowers his gaze to meet the eyes of this stranger. Except, they are no stranger.</p><p> They’re Remus Kingsley, one of the Royal Princes of Mindscape. Although he prefers to be referred to as The Duke.</p><p> “My apologies, I was looking for my friend, and I got distracted by the night sky. I will leave now.” He moves to walk past Remus, but the other shoots out a hand to take his own. Logan chokes down a flinch as he stops in his tracks, looking at the other curiously.</p><p> “I don’t want to go back in just to deal with those assholes, and I can tell you don’t either. So how about we make a deal? Dance with me, and I <em>might</em> forgive you.” Remus says, mostly joking as he gives the other a wink.</p><p> “Dance with you?” Logan asks, staring into the other’s eyes. They reflect the stars, shining brightly in his pupils, which simply captivates Logan. “I suppose that would be reasonable. Will you lead or shall I?” Remus's eyes widen, surprised. Then he grins, intertwining their fingers in the hand he’s still holding, before putting his other arm around Logan’s waist.</p><p> “Let’s just go with the flow, nerd.” </p><p> And so they did. </p><p> They twirled, and they dipped, and they laughed. Most times, Logan followed Remus’s moves, but sometimes Remus copied him. They talked about everything and nothing to fill the quiet space. But they enjoyed the silence too. It pulled them along as if it were music, leading them ever further into their dance.</p><p> Logan tells himself that this is illogical and that he needs to pull away as soon as possible. But every time he tries, Remus does something elaborate to get him to stay. </p><p> He’ll smile brightly, ask Logan another question, or even simply pull him closer. It messes with Logan’s heart, and distracts him into staying longer.</p><p> But honestly, Logan doesn’t mind. Not when Remus looks at him like he’s the very essence of stardust itself. </p><p> It’s fascinating, all of it, and so very addicting. To the point where he hopes this never ends. Although he knows that’s improbable, he can’t help himself wishing for it all the same.</p><p> They only part when a sliver of light touches Remus’s face. Logan pulls away abruptly, turning to look at the beginning of the sunrise in shock. </p><p> “Is it morning already?” He asks softly. Remus shrugs, pulling him back into his arms.</p><p> “I guess so. Merry Christmas, Lo.” </p><p> “Merry Christmas, Remus.”</p><p> And that was only the start of their relationship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I'm Both Proud And Alarmed, And I'm Not Sure How That Works</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus punches Santa in the nose, so Logan has to bail him out of (kiddie) jail</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Brief mentions of pedophilia, jail (but it's kiddie jail), Santa, the mall, and I'm not sure what else, but let me know if I should add any!</p><p>I had a request to do, but I got really tired and decided to write crack instead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “I deserve a phone call before you electrocute me to death.” Remus protests, clutching onto the bars of the jail cell. The man, who Remus has come to know as Virgil, rolls his eyes, making a comment about how Remus won’t die. But he agrees anyway, bringing the phone over.</p><p> Remus immediately dials Logan’s number before pressing the phone to his ear.</p><p> “Hello?” His boyfriend asks.</p><p> “Scorpius, you’ll never believe where I am.” A loud sigh sounds over the phone.</p><p> “Please tell me it’s aisle three.”</p><p> “I’m in jail because I punched Santa in the nose. Don’t worry, I’m fine, but you need to come get me.”</p><p> “In jail?” Logan repeats, his voice going high with bewilderment. “Again?” Remus grins. </p><p> “No, not this time. I’m in the fake jail they use for kiddies near the front of the mall.” There are a few muttered curse words before Logan groans. </p><p> “I should leave you there.” He mumbles, but Remus can tell it’s only teasing. </p><p> “Hey! You’d miss me.” Logan snorts, probably shaking his head.</p><p> “I’m walking across the mall as we speak. I will arrive shortly, so please hang tight, as one would say.” Remus smiles fondly, glad that Logan can’t see. His nerd doesn’t need to know he’s getting so soft, and not in a kinky way. Then he promptly hangs up.</p><p> It takes a few minutes before Logan steps into the room, several shopping bags in one hand. He turns to spot Remus, who waves excitedly. </p><p> “Lo!” He cheers. Logan rolls his eyes fondly.</p><p> “What did my dumbass boyfriend do this time?” He asks Virgil, who smirks.</p><p> “The guy playing as Santa tried to get freaky with a kid. So Remus decided to sock him in the nose, and knock him out. He may be annoying as fuck, but I guess he’s not all bad.” Remus fans his face, a teasing grin on his face.</p><p> “Oh, Virgie, I’m blushing.” The other sighs, tugging a hand through his hair in frustration. </p><p> “I don’t know how you deal with him. Good luck with that.” Logan sighs, nodding.</p><p> “I’ve been told that many times before.” Virgil nods, moving to unlock the cell door. </p><p> Remus beams, immediately throwing himself at Logan, who catches him expertly. He’s had <em> a lot </em> of practice. Then he nods at Virgil in thanks and makes his way out the door.</p><p> It shuts softly behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I Want To Give You Everything They Never Could</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request: This is a human au. Logan (who is 21 years old in this au) grew up as an orphan and so he has no family to spend the holidays with, so his boyfriend Remus (who is also 21) invites him to his family's Christmas dinner, after the dinner Remus proposes to Logan so they can have a family together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings include car crash, minor character death, neglect, and becoming an orphan,. If I should add any others, please let me know</p><p>Highkey, I could make a short story based off of this if people actually wanted that. But I'm also wondering if I should do a Megamind AU, which if anyone has any ideas for that, hit me up in the comments-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Logan’s never had a true Christmas before.</p><p> He faintly remembers receiving a gift or two when he was much younger. Something small without too much thought put into it. But after, he would be sent off to this room to spend the day alone. </p><p> That was the way things were. Sure, he felt awkward when Christmas was mentioned at school, but it was normal. That is until he was eight, and his mother was killed in a car accident.</p><p> Despite not knowing her well, as she refused to talk to him most days, he still felt upset. He wasn’t sure why, but something pulled at his heart, ripping him into two. The feeling only worsened the next morning when his father left him at the orphanage, no longer wanting to deal with him. </p><p> From then on, Logan chose to ignore Christmas. It only reminded him of a different time, one he no longer wanted to be apart of. And it’s not that he understood it much anyway, as he never really celebrated. So he stayed home and eventually forgot about the tradition altogether.</p><p> That is, until one year.</p><p> “I can’t believe I won’t get to see you for two weeks.” Remus groans, dropping himself on Logan’s lap. Logan hums, setting his book down in favour of running a hand through Remus’s hair. “What if when I get there, I chop myself into tiny little pieces and mail myself back to you?” Logan shakes his head.</p><p> “That would be illogical, as you would be dead, and therefore unable to spend time with me, defeating the whole purpose.” Remus whines, digging his chin into Logan’s neck. “I am quite sure we will be fine, Cephy. We have been apart for longer in the past.” </p><p> “Yeah, but I wanted to spend time with you this year.” He says, frowning. “Wait, what are you doing for Christmas?” Logan shrugs.</p><p> “I will most likely be staying on campus and studying for my upcoming tests in January.” Remus wants to be surprised, but his boyfriend is a huge nerd. This is nothing compared to the 24-hour study session he had last fall. So the two fall silent for a moment, their minds running with their own thoughts before Remus speaks up.</p><p> “Come home with me.” A light blush spreads across Logan’s face.</p><p> “What?”</p><p> “You don’t have plans anyway, and this way we won’t have to be apart! It’s perfect.” Logan looks at the man in his lap, his gaze calculating for a moment before he places a gentle kiss on Remus’s nose.</p><p> “That sounds like a lovely idea, Cephy. But I wouldn’t want to impose.” </p><p> “You wouldn’t, not at all. They’ve been dying to meet you, and this is great timing to do it. So what do you say?” Logan hums, thinking for a moment. </p><p>“Are you sure they will be okay with it?” He asks softly, finally. Remus nods eagerly, a grin spreading across his face. “Then I will join you on your trip.” Remus cheers, kissing his cheek.</p><p> “You won’t regret it, nerd!” Logan really hoped he wouldn’t.</p><p> The door swings open, revealing a man with a large grin and a cardigan wrapped around his shoulders. Next to him stood a man with scars on his face and a bowler hat on his head.</p><p> “Remus, kiddo, you made it! Is this Logan?” Logan nods, holding out his hand. The cardigan-wearing man takes it but pulls Logan into a hug instead. “I’ve heard so much about you! I’m Patton, but you can call me dad.” The man in the bowler hat chuckles, gently pulling Patton off of Logan. </p><p> “My name is Janus, Remus’s other father. Please, come inside, boys.” </p><p> They’re only inside for a moment when a red blur races down the stairs. The blur tackles Remus to the floor, and the two begin to wrestle for a moment. Remus isn’t showing any signs of distress, so Logan assumes he's okay.</p><p> While they are doing that, a man in a patchwork hoodie comes down the stairs slowly. He and Logan share a nod as the other takes a seat at the bottom of the steps. </p><p> “Boys! Behave for our guest, please.” Janus groans, pinching the end of his nose. Patton only giggles, ruffling his son’s hair when they stand. Remus rushes to Logan’s side, throwing an arm around his shoulders.</p><p> “Our guest’s name is Logan, my super hot boyfriend.” The man in the hoodie rolls his eyes.</p><p> “I’m Virgil, and I’m sorry you’re stuck with that asshole.” He says, a small smirk curving at his lips. </p><p> “I second that. I’m Roman, Remus’s twin, and Virgil’s boyfriend.”</p><p> “Unfortunately.” Remus and Virgil mutter, to which Roman makes offended noises at.</p><p> And then, they were acting as if Logan had been apart of their family all along. </p><p> Roman and Logan argued from time to time, but it was always friendly enough. He and Virgil liked to sit together, finding peace in quiet conversations. Patton had Logan help him with baking or cooking often, calling it, “father and son family bonding time.” And Logan and Janus often played chess together after dinner.          </p><p> For the first time in a long time, if ever, Logan began to feel at home. </p><p> “Do you know where Remus is?” Logan asks, pulling out a chair at the table. Janus shrugs, serving him a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Patton presses a hand to his mouth, trying to hold back a smile.</p><p> “I’m not sure.” Janus lies smoothly, turning to Roman to serve him as well. “You shouldn’t check the garden afterwards. That would be a horrible idea.” Logan nods and begins to eat.</p><p> Roman’s dramatic tales, Virgil’s remarks, Patton’s chirps of encouragement, and Janus’s sarcasm drown out his thoughts for a while. So he focuses on talking to them, but a small part of him wonders what Remus is up to. </p><p> He clears his plate fast, thanking Patton for the meal before standing up to do the dishes. Patton waves him off, a full grin on his face now.</p><p> “I got that, kiddo. You head outside, okay?”</p><p> “Thank you,” Logan says, pushing his chair in before rushing to the door. He steps outside, eyes searching for Remus when he freezes.</p><p> The yard is decorated in indigo and green fairy lights, creating the perfect scene as snowflakes slowly fall from the sky. The sky itself is a blaze of colours. Orange, yellow, pink, and blue, swirling to give them a beautiful moment. And in the middle of it all is his boyfriend, a nervous smile on his face. </p><p> “What is all this, Cephy?” Logan asks, stepping closer to the love of his life. Remus only grins, reaching out to take his hands in his. </p><p> “Scorpius, since the day I met you, I've been in love with you because God, your ass is fine. But so is your personality, and your giggles, and your nose scrunches, and just everything about you.” He takes a deep breath. “Look, I know this might be soon, but I couldn’t help myself. Not with the way you fit in so well with my family and made it your own, because it is your own. We all love you.” He runs a hand through his hair.</p><p> “Life hasn’t been easy for either of us, but I want to get through all that shit together. I want to wake up every morning next to you. I want to grow old and wrinkly like Santa’s balls with you.” He snorts, shaking his head. “And most of all, I want a family with you. Even if it’s just you and me and a house plant that I forget to water half the time.”</p><p> “I want something better than your family gave you because you’re family to us. To me. And you mean the world to me. Does that make any sense?” Logan presses a hand to his mouth, desperately trying to process his emotions. Remus grins, one of his hands moving into his pocket to take out a small box. </p><p> And then he gets down on one knee.</p><p> “What I’m saying is, will you marry me?” The dam of feelings bursts. Happiness to marry Remus, the sorrow of his past, hope for the future, it all slides down his cheeks in the form of shaky tears. Remus’s eyes widen, a frown forming on his lips. “You don’t have to say yes. It’s okay, really I-”</p><p> “No!” Logan cries. Remus’s eyes fill with hurt, a tear falling down his cheek. “I mean, yes. I mean-” He sinks to his knees, pulling Remus into a tight hug.</p><p> “I want to marry you. I want to have a family with you. I want to do better than they did.” Remus giggles, wiping his tears as he slides the ring onto Logan’s finger. They meet in a kiss, shaky and passionate, but full of so much tender love.</p><p> Logan’s never had a true Christmas before.</p><p> But this trip was more than he could have ever asked for. And he wants to keep making Christmas’s like this, as long as Remus is by his side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Your Voice Is The Most Beautiful Sound (Talk To Me More, Even At 3am)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus wakes up Logan at 3am to cut down a Christmas tree</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings include cutting down a tree, and a forest, and I'm not sure what else. Let me know if I should add any others, as always</p><p>Highkey I got this in on time, and it was an idea I've been wanting to do for a bit. Not so sure if it's good, but it's something at least lmao. Maybe I should make a part two of them decorating it?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Logan sighs, rubbing his eyes tiredly. His hand fumbles on his bedside table for his glasses as he sits up. The knock at his door sounds again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I will be there in approximately ten seconds.” He says, wearily getting up and opening the door. Remus grins at him, holding his Morningstar in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Logan!” Remus cheers as if he didn’t expect the other to answer. Logan blinks back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What do you acquire my assistance with, Remus?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well, we need to get a Christmas tree, and I’m sure a nerd like you would know the best types.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “At three in the morning?” Remus nods. “And I assume you won’t leave me alone until I accept?” Remus nods again, rocking on his heels. Logan sighs, leaning his head to rest against the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Very well. I will join you at the door to the Imagination in.” He looks down at his watch before realizing he doesn’t have it on. “Well, I suppose five minutes.” Remus beams, lifting his Morningstar onto his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’ll hold you to that.” He says before rushing down the halls. Logan sighs, rubbing his forehead, before shutting the door and going back inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                                                                        ★★★</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The imagination is dark and cold. Twisted trees cast eerie shadows on the sidewalk, the grass seems to whisper as it bends in the wind, and the full moon shows brightly in front of them. They haven’t seen any monsters yet, but Logan is sure that’s only because Remus’s presence scares them off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Their hands are linked between them because Remus insisted it would be harder for Logan to get lost. Logan didn’t object, and now they’re making their way to the forest up ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “So, Lo. Any clue what kind of tree would be best?” Remus asks. Logan hums, using his free hand to push up his glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I know Roman and Patton prefer traditional trees, which would be the Pine tree. However, I had to do my research to find a type that wouldn’t leave too much of a mess. So I believe the Scotch pine would be our best option. The needles don’t drop even when they dry out, and it is rather classy.” Remus hums, looking at Logan with wonder, as he slows them to a stop. Then, he snaps his fingers, and the trees up ahead all turn to Scotch pine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Perfect, dork. Now, let’s go find the best one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                                                                        ★★★                                                                                                                      </span>
</p><p>
  <span> They spend several hours finding the tree they want. It isn’t too big or small, and it smells like Christmas time. To test the freshness of the tree, because Remus made half of them rotten, Logan gently grabs a branch of the tree, pulling on it. Only a few needles come off, so he nods to Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “This one will do.” Remus beams before snapping his fingers. Logan disappears before appearing again fifteen feet away, behind Remus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Did you know that a hundred people a year die from falling trees?” He calls before rushing forward and slamming his Morningstar into the base of their tree. He hits it a few times more, and then it’s falling, tumbling to the ground. Logan isn’t sure how accurate this is, but he knows they’re in the Imagination. So it has to bend to Remus’s will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He walks back over to the tree, and Remus, who links their hands again. Logan decides not to mention it, enjoying the warmth. It’s a nice change from the cold air. Remus snaps his fingers before sending both the tree and Morningstar to his room. Then he turns to walk back the way they came, but a gentle hand sets on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Remus, why did you ask me to come with you?” He shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Remus,” Logan repeats, taking his chin in his hand, tilting it up. Curious indigo eyes meet reluctant green. “I know you didn’t ask me because I know the best types. I know you couldn’t care less about what kind of tree we get. So why did you ask me to come with you?” Remus sighs, rocking on his heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I wanted to spend time with you.” He mutters. Whatever answer Logan was expecting, this was not it. He freezes, giving the other a thoughtful look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Why?” He asks. Remus’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Why? Why would I want to spend time with you?” Logan nods. “It’s because you’re amazing, Lo. You’re so smart and interesting and thoughtful. And you don’t even know it, which is the sad part, really. The others should be telling you that more and listening to you more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “If I were a light side, I would never stop listening to you. I did this whole thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>to </span>
  </em>
  <span>listen to you, actually. Which sounds dumb, but I love your voice. So much, and I really want to hear you more. Not even in a kinky way, unless you want to, because consent is sexy.” Logan interrupts him with a kiss on the cheek before he can continue rambling any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Thank you, Remus. Now, we should head back.” And with that, Logan pulls Remus through the forest. The other flushes bright red, still trying to catch up with what happened even as they near the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Anytime, nerd.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Hold Me Close Under The Christmas Tree Lights (Part 2 of Chapter 12)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request: I want a part 2 to this chapter (Chapter 12), where Logan and Remus decorate their tree and than have a cuddle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings include inappropriate language, and Christmas Trees/Christmas Tree decorating, and cuddling. I'm not sure what else, but let me know in the comments </p><p>I wish this was a big longer/more descriptive, but I think it's still sweet nonetheless</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Logan hums, placing another small sphere-shaped ornament on their tree.</p><p> “Remus, can you hand me another stocking shaped ornament?” He asks. The other giggles before handing him something not stocking shaped. Logan looks down to see a phallic-shaped ornament in his palm. “Remus, what is this?” The other bursts into a fit of giggles, bending over at the waist as he cackles.</p><p> “A dick for your balls!” He chokes out, before throwing himself into another round of laughter. Logan sighs fondly, before turning to put it on the tree. Two arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to a chest. A chin digs into the crook of his neck, hot breath against his Ugly Christmas sweater.</p><p> “You actually put it up!” Remus exclaims. Logan shrugs, leaning back into his embrace. </p><p> “I can tell you crafted it with care, judging by how it was clearly hand-painted. So even if Patton will find it inappropriate, I believe it’s important to show your work with pride.” Remus hums before lifting him up. </p><p> Logan makes a noise of protest, but it’s no use as Remus leads them to the couch. He sits down, pulling Logan, so he’s now sitting on the other’s lap. Logan turns to look at him, a small frown on his face. </p><p> “Was that necessary? I can walk perfectly fine.” He asks. Remus shrugs, pulling him closer.</p><p> “Yeah, I know, but it’s cute when you’re angry.” He giggles before pressing a quick kiss to Logan’s nose. </p><p> The other’s cheeks turn bright red, either from anger or being flustered, Remus doesn’t know. What he does know is that he loves how the cherry color compliments Logan’s pale tone. </p><p> Logan huffs before shifting forward to bury his face in the crook of Remus’s neck. The two lay there for a long while, holding each other close. They don’t need to say anything. The presence of the other is more than enough. </p><p> And eventually, they fall asleep.</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p><br/> Patton walks into the living room to find the two boys curled up. Their legs intertwined, Remus’s arms wrapped around Logan protectively, and Logan’s head in the crook of Remus’s neck. The soft light from the Christmas tree coats them in a green and red glow, making the scene entirely and utterly wholesome. </p><p> Patton grins, rushing to the hall closet to pull out a blanket. He makes his way back over to them, gently draping it over their sleeping figures, before pressing a soft kiss to their foreheads.</p><p> “Goodnight, kiddos.” He calls softly before making his way back upstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I'll Press A Gentle Kiss To Your Forehead (And Wonder If Your Lips Taste Like Popcorn)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus keeps eating all the popcorn Logan is using for his garland.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eating, popcorn, string, and kisses. Let me know if I should add any else!</p><p>I wanted to write this before, but deleted the idea when I didn't have anything else to go off of it. But today's original chapter fell through, and google gave me some inspiration, so I did end up writing it after all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Logan hums, stringing another piece of popcorn on the string. He doesn’t see the logic in making this decoration, as popcorn is meant for consumption, but Patton wanted him and Remus too.</p><p>So they took up the task, as the moral side as a good friend of theirs. Not to mention, it wasn’t a hard job. Or it wouldn’t be if Remus would stop eating all the popcorn.</p><p> “I need that.” He complains as Remus takes another handful of the popcorn. </p><p> “No, you don’t.” He giggles, stuffing his mouth. Logan sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p> “Remus, we have to be helping Patton."</p><p> “And we are!”</p><p> “Not if you eat all the decorations.” Remus hums before a smirk crosses over his face.</p><p> “Give me a kiss, and maybe I’ll stop.” Logan flushes bright red, staring at the other in shock.</p><p> “No.” He says.</p><p> “Logan, come on.” Remus whines, taking a few more popcorn pieces. Logan rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p> “There is no logic in sharing saliva. Scientists have stated at least eighty million germs spread through one kiss. Of course, I do believe most of those germs are good. However, they can cause diseases as well. You can never be too careful, as Virgil likes to remind me.” Remus huffs, crashing down to rest his head in Logan’s lap.</p><p> “How about a nose kiss then?”</p><p> “No.”</p><p> “A cheek kiss?”</p><p> “No.” </p><p> “A forehead kiss?” Logan pauses, staring down at him for a moment.</p><p> “If I do, will you leave the decorations alone?” He asks. Remus nods, wiggling in his seat excitedly. Logan huffs before leaning down to press a soft kiss to Remus’s temple.</p><p> “There. Are you satisfied?” He asks. Remus nods, sitting still for a few minutes, before taking another piece. Logan sighs, visibly frustrated.</p><p> “Oops, guess you’ll have to kiss me again.”</p><p> Turns out, many more and kisses were shared that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Everything Is Too Much (But You Make Things Better)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan is stressed and forgets he and Remus have planned a night to hang out together</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings include stress, and over-working. If I should add any others, let me know</p><p>Couldn't be me self projecting because I miss this little tradition</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Logan groans, tired and overwhelmed. He has too many assignments to get too, in too little time. He could take a break, but his teachers would only complain the next day that he missed an essay or something, and he can’t be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>failure. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> So he picks up his mug of coffee, frowning at its empty contents, before setting it down and going back to writing. That is until two hands settle on his shoulders, breath tickling at his neck. He shivers, turning to look at the intruder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus grins back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Come on, nerd. I have something fun planned.” He shimmies his shoulders, offering the other a “seductive wink.” To Logan, it only looks like he’s suffering from an eye infection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “My apologies, Remus. I am quite busy at the moment. However, I may be able to get back to you.” He pauses, looking at the mini calendar on his desk. He flips through it for a moment before nodding. “In June. For your birthday specifically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “But Lo,” Remus whines, spinning his chair around before straddling him. He pulls him close by the tie, a smirk on his face. “I want to have fun </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Logan blinks back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You should be able to occupy yourself until June, Remus. It’s only 191 days, one hour, fifteen minutes, and fifty seconds away. So if you’ll excuse me.” Then he spins his chair back around and continues typing. Remus huffs, burying his face in the crook of Logan’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I thought you were all about staying on schedule?” Remus asks after a while. Logan frowns, pausing for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I have been staying on schedule ever since I was created. That is my job and my function. Why would you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We were supposed to hang out today. To see the lights? You’ve promised me for weeks.” Logan freezes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> When he was younger, he and his parents always visited what they called “the fairy village.” A small cul de sac where the rich people lived and decorated their houses beautifully for Christmas each year. As Logan grew older, he began pulling away from the tradition and stopped going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He admitted to Remus in November that he found himself missing it, strangely enough. It wasn't something that was supposed to be memorable, but he found himself longing for it anyway. Remus immediately got excited and promised Logan that they would go again sometime soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> But Logan had been so busy that he forgot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “My apologies, Remus. I know it is no excuse, but my grades are important to me, and work has been piling up. However, we can go now if you would still wish to.” Remus pulls back to grin at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Let’s go.” He says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> So they do.</span>
</p><p>                                                                                                                        ★★★</p><p>
  <span> With his arms wrapped tightly around Remus’s face, the glow of the neighborhood washing down on him, and the familiarity of the situation sets him, he finds himself at peace. Here, he doesn’t have to worry about his grades or what his teachers or peers will think. He doesn’t have to stress about being on time or not paying enough attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Here, he can simply enjoy the moment and be himself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Don't Let Go Of Me Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus finally gets home after a long trip to celebrate Christmas with Logan, except he's asleep</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings include separation, and airports. Let me know if I should add any others!</p><p>This is another fic that I've wanted to write since I got this idea, but I didn't until now. The concept comes from an old abandoned fic I made a while back! I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Remus curses, hurriedly escaping the busy airport. He practically runs to baggage claim, grabbing his suitcase before rushing out to find Roman. It takes him a while, as it’s pitch black outside, but eventually, he finds the other by his car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Did you have to take such an early flight?” He asks, helping Remus put his bags in the trunk. Remus shrugs, a grin on his face. “Actually, don’t answer that. I don’t want to hear all your sappy romantic shit with Logan.” Remus rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Like the shit I have to hear about all the time from </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> about Virgil?” Roman huffs, making offended noises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’re lucky I’m even driving you.” He announces as he gets in the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Thanks, bitch. Merry fucking Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                                                                        ★★★</span>
</p><p>
  <span> By the time Remus gets home, it’s a little past midnight. Thankfully, Roman only lives down the road because he’s yawning up a storm. Remus thanks him genuinely, but Roman brushes him off with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> They say their goodbyes, and then Remus is left alone to stare up at the house. He’s moving before he can even process it, trailing his hand up the railing as the other grips his case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> When he finally makes it to his and Logan’s room, his heart stills in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Logan is asleep in a familiar green hoodie on Remus’s side of the bed. The gentle light of the glow in the dark stars makes him look angelic, highlighting the pout of his lips and his dark eyelashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus would give anything to kiss him on his lips, but consent is important. He could wait until morning for that. Instead, he drops the case softly and takes off his shirt before crawling into bed next to his lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Merry Christmas, Scorpius.” He whispers. The other shifts, turning towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Cephy?” He murmurs, half asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, I’m here, baby. I’m home. I’m sorry it took so long.” Logan’s lips twitch into a small smile as he shuffles forward into Remus’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> And </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it feels so good to hold him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> They’ve been apart for three months, and it never got any easier. They called every chance they got, but their schedules never seemed to match. Remus almost socked his boss in the jaw when he suggested Remus stay longer. Instead, he booked the fasted flight home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> But none of that mattered right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Now, he could keep Logan in his arms until tomorrow morning or later. He could celebrate Christmas with him in the morning and make countless numbers of snowmen and snow angels. They could bake cookies together, exchange gifts, kiss under the mistletoe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> They could do whatever they wanted because now they were together, at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Don’t leave again,” Logan murmured after a beat, his voice uncharastically small and fragile. Remus pulled him closer, reassuring him with kisses to his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I wouldn’t even dream of it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Ice Skating With You Isn't As Easy As You Make It Out To Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan and Remus go ice skating with the others, it doesn't go the way they planned</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings of ice skating, bottled up emotions, intrusive thoughts, anger, and frustration. Let me know if I should add any others!</p><p>Goodness, I wanted to write this for a while, but I didn't think of how angsty it would get. I'll probably make a part two tomorrow. I have an idea for it, but if you have any ideas or suggestions as well, my comment section is always open! I hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Logan hums, carefully lacing up his ice skates. Next to him on the bench, Patton and Janus talk about getting hot chocolate later. And about ten feet away, Virgil and Roman are talking about their worries about the helmets. Virgil fears that his will fall off while Roman is fretting over his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Logan tried to reassure Virgil earlier that only 42% of skaters suffer from injuries. Which is roughly four in every ten. However, Virgil’s anxiety only grew worse, so he and Roman took a step back to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And Remus? Remus was trying to argue that he didn’t have to wear a helmet at all with an employee. But he was over at Logan’s side in a flash when he stood up, almost falling over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Don’t break your nose yet, dork.” He chirps a steady hand on Logan’s waist and another on his very lower back. Almost touching his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Logan doesn’t comment on it. Instead, he blinks, attempting to regain his balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “That is an unlikely possibility.” He murmurs before walking over to the rink. Remus keeps a steady hand on his waist, helping him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Strangely, Logan doesn’t feel weak as he typically does when someone offers him help. Instead, he feels a strange tug at his heart. An odd sensation he has never felt before tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> What could it mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He’s taken out of his thoughts when he wobbles, gripping onto the railing harshly. Remus grins, taking his hands and carefully skating backwards as he pulls Logan forwards carefully. Logan shivers, keeping a tight grip on his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Am I finally better than the great Logan at something? This might be better than that sex dream I had with Albert Einstein, a jar of crofters, and a fish.” Logan hums, choosing to ignore that mental image.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I do not understand.” Remus goes to make another comment, but Logan presses a finger to his lips, effectively shushing him. And causing red to flush on his cheeks. “Not about the copulating dream. I don’t understand how I, someone who did extensive research on the subject, seems to be less capable of ice skating than someone like you. A person who most likely hasn’t put in the effort for the topic.” Remus goes to say something but shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, that’s fair. But it’s because our moms used to take Roman and I here all the time. You can’t learn how to ice skate through reading. You have to learn by falling on your ass a few times.” He says with a giggle. Logan’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. Is that true? Could experience be greater than knowledge through research? He hums, considering that thought when Roman and Virgil skate by. Remus grins, turning to Logan before nodding to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Watch and learn, nerd.” And with that, he trips up Virgil who falls into Roman’s arms. Remus giggles, pulling Logan with him as he skates away. Logan finds himself laughing as well, for a few moments. Until Remus is moving too fast, and he can’t keep up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Wait, Remus, slow down.” He calls. But the other can’t hear him as he pulls them faster, away from Roman and Virgil’s rage. “Remus, I am going to fall if you continue.” He says again, and inevitably, before he can call out a third time, he ends up falling on his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> If there weren’t so many people, perhaps he would find this amusing. If there weren’t so many eyes on him, he could almost enjoy this moment. If he wasn’t sure they were judging him, maybe he could laugh this off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> But he couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He grits his teeth, clenching his jaw as he refuses to allow his eyes to water. Crying is not necessary. He should be angry, not upset, so he explodes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> When Remus turns back to look at him, concern in his eyes, Logan yanks their hands away. As if the touch burned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I told you to slow down!” He yells, frustrated and tired and so embarrassed. His cheeks flush red as he keeps his head down, tears pooling in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He wants to go home. Where no one will judge him. As long as he keeps to himself in his room, and gets rid of these feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Feelings he shouldn’t have. Because now no one is going to take him seriously. Everyone is going to make him a huge joke, and he can’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He can’t do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He stands, shaking coiled up emotions as he moves to skate back to the entrance. A hand on his sleeve stops him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Come on, Lo. That was funny. You’re not actually mad, are you? Scorpius?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> To Logan, it’s as if his head is underwater. He can make out the faint yelling of Roman and Virgil in the background, telling everyone to stand back. He can almost hear the swish of Janus and Patton’s ice skates as they rush over to them. He can hear what Remus is saying, at least a good portion of it. But most of all, Logan can hear the thoughts in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The thoughts that scream at him, begging him to leave. Telling him that everyone will hate him if he’s there any longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He has to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Lo, wait. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-” Remus starts to say, and that’s enough for Logan to fall back into reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I don’t need your pity.” He says, ripping out of Remus’s grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And then, he skates away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Perfect Gift (And The Journey To Find It)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus goes out Christmas shopping</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't think there's any trigger warnings but let me know if I should add any!</p><p>If anyone saw the first draft of this, cancel me. That was horrible. But it’s fixed now, thank god</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Remus sighs, shifting the bags in his hands so he can look inside them. He’s managed to find great gifts for each of his friends, and his brother. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A heavy yellow blanket for Janus (because he’s always cold), a book of recipes with puns included for Patton, new noise-cancelling headphones for Virgil (who always complained his weren’t as good as they used to be), and a collection of Disney movies for Roman along with a small book titled “reasons why you’re a dick.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> There’s just one problem. He can’t find a gift for Logan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He’s checked nearly every store in at least three malls, but nothing seemed to be good enough for him. All his ideas were either too babyish, too extreme, too boring, too small, or too ugly. It had to be perfect. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He sighs, about to give up and make something crappy himself, when he sees them in the window. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The first gift is a mug with the words sp-ace on it. It crosses Logan’s asexuality with his love of space while also making a pun that would infuriate him. Remus giggles at the sight of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The second gift is amazing as well, a telescope that doubled as a projector of the stars. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He bought both of them immediately, and for once, he began to feel good about Christmas.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Apologizes, Understanding, and Realization (Part 2 to Chapter 17)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part two to Chapter 17</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings are sexual jokes/innuendos, issues with feelings, and I'm not sure what else. Let me know if I should add any! </p><p>This isn't very christmasy- but I feel like adding random mistletoe or something would be dumb. Also I hope this makes sense- it makes sense to me, but I have a feeling it's one of those ones where only I get it? I dunno</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Logan yawns, blinking at the screen. He feels sluggish and drained, but he has to continue. The others are probably already disgusted at his unprofessional behavior earlier. What would they think if he didn’t make it up to them? So he forces himself to keep writing a new script for Thomas. </p><p> A few minutes later, there’s a knock on his door.</p><p> “Lo? Can we talk, please?” Remus asks, knocking again. Logan sighs, pushing his glasses back up. “Come on, nerd. I made cookies. They have Crofters in them.”</p><p> The door swings open before either of them can process it. Logan leans against the door, raising an eyebrow. </p><p> He looks pale and worn, with eyebags that rival Virgil’s makeup ones in depth. It’s concerning, to say the least.</p><p> “Falsehood.” He replies calmly, but his voice sounds hoarse. “You did not make those cookies. Patton did.” Remus blinks.</p><p> “How did you know?” Logan shrugs, adjusting his tie.</p><p> “Whenever you’re in the kitchen, you create a mess of sorts. However, there is no flour in your hair or sugar on your clothes, or anything similar. Therefore, you did not make me cookies.” He hums, pausing before continuing. </p><p> “Patton would be the most likely one to do so as he is always making cookies for his friends when they are distressed. But I am not distressed, nor am I mad. So you do not have to be here.” Remus frowns, his eyes growing a bit hurt. </p><p> “What if I want to be?” He murmurs. </p><p> “What?” Logan asks. </p><p> “What if I want to fuck a tree?” Remus says, louder. Logan blinks. </p><p> “I feel as though that is against at least one law. But that is more of Janus’s expertise. If you do want to come in, though. I will not be opposed necessarily.” With that, he takes Remus’s cookie box and heads back inside. </p><p> Remus stumbles, moving forward quickly to follow him. He crashes on Logan’s bed, leaning into its softness.</p><p> “Your room is so fucking cool, Lo. Look at all those chickens.” He says, pointing at the glow in the dark stars on Logan’s ceiling. </p><p> The other frowns, pulling out his flashcards. He shuffles through for a moment, nodding eventually.</p><p> “Look at all those chickens indeed.” Remus snorts, a grin taking over his face as Logan sits next to him. </p><p> The other takes a bite out of a cookie, jam hitting the corner of his lip. Remus wants nothing more than to lick it off or get Logan to eat him like that, but that will have to wait for another time.</p><p> “What did you wish to talk about?” Remus kicks his feet back and forth, finding the floor rather interesting now.</p><p> “You know I don’t like saying I’m sorry, or any of that bullshit. But I do, I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you, but I still did. </p><p> “You don’t have to forgive me or anything. And I know cookies don’t make up for it, but yeah. I wanted to tell you, I guess, or something.” He says, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Logan hums, quiet for a moment. </p><p> “I believe I should be the one apologizing to you. I created a scene when I should have remained professional. That was wrong of me.” Remus turns to look at Logan, eyes wide.</p><p> “What?” He manages to choke out, confused and concerned. “You did nothing wrong. I was the one who didn’t listen to you, dumbass.” <br/><br/> Logan bites his lip, his arms moving to curl around himself. Remus’s gaze follows the other’s teeth.</p><p> <em> Wish I was that lip. Fucking crush me, daddy. </em></p><p>He desperately tries not to snort at his own comedy. Instead, his gaze moves down to Logan’s hands, crossed neatly in his lap. Then his legs bent at an exact ninety-degree angle. Finally, he looks back up at Logan’s eyes. He looks to be thinking hard about something. </p><p> <em> Take out his brains to figure it out for yourself. </em></p><p>“Lo, you’re allowed to feel. And you need to tell us when we do something wrong. That way, we can stop. Which is what I should have done. There’s no reason for you to apologize. You did everything right.” To his horror, the other sniffles, and silently a tear falls down his cheek. </p><p> “Oh god, Lo, I’m sorry. I keep fucking this up. Shit, fuck.” He reaches up to brush the other’s tear away but pulls his hands back at the last moment. He doesn’t want to touch him without permission, as that could make it worse. Consent is key, kids. </p><p> To his surprise, the other laughs. It’s harsh and shaky, and for a moment, Remus fears he’s lost it before he turns to look at Remus. And god, why does he have to look so pretty when he’s crying? That’s not fucking fair. </p><p> “Thank you, Remus.” He sniffles. “I don’t believe anyone has told me that before. I will be sure to keep that in mind for future references.” </p><p> It would take a long hard journey, but eventually, Logan would find that it is okay to have emotions. It’s okay to cry, to feel, and even to love. </p><p> And so, he forgives Remus first, then the others, and finally himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. I Think I'm Going To Scream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan and Remus make a gingerbread house</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings include slight anger? Frustration? It's only towards a ginger bread house though. As usual, let me know if I need to add any others.</p><p>Christmas is happening so fast I'm- tomorrow will be 10 days until New Years, and four days till Christmas</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Logan sighs, finally managing to piece together the base of the gingerbread house. Now, he can move onto the roof. Except, as soon as he puts on one of the pieces, the entire structure falls over. He almost screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What happened, love?” Remus asks, holding back a laugh as he looks at the fallen house. Logan crosses his arms, turning his head away from his husband and the gingerbread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I am not finishing this project. I have more important things to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Like pouting?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I am not pouting!” Remus can’t help but burst into giggles. His typically calm and stern man is getting upset over cookies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You are not getting any affection tonight.” Logan says, walking out of the room.” Remus wheezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Wait, babe, come back-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> An hour later, they manage to finish putting the house together. They’re both tired, covered in icing, but at least it’s standing this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> That is until Patton bursts in the door, excited, and causes the house to crumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Logan does scream that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Well Wrapped Presents (And The Ones That Aren't)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan is good at wrapping presents, Remus is not</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a small mention of sex toys, but I don't think any other trigger warnings apply. Let me know if I should add any </p><p>When you accidently post a chapter to the wrong story and almost have a heart attack over it-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “How did you do that?” Remus asks, staring at Logan in wonder and shock. </p><p> The other is kneeling on the floor, a pile of perfectly wrapped presents surrounding him. Even the awkwardly shaped ones are smooth and made to look professionally done. Logan shrugs.</p><p> “I placed the object down and then proceeded to fold and tape accordingly.” Remus groans, falling backwards. No matter what he does, his own look like discarded sex toys, begging for the sweet release of death. And at this point, so does he. </p><p> “I could show you if you would like,” Logan adds. Remus immediately sits up, grinning widely at him.</p><p> “You’d do that for me?” Logan clears his throat, looking away. Remus could swear he saw a glimpse of red on his cheeks before he did.</p><p> “Of course, Remus.”</p><p> And so the two spend the rest of the day fixing and folding presents, enjoying the small talk, and each other’s company.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Yellow And Indigo Itchy Christmas Sweaters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan and Janus are gay so they wear Christmas sweaters</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No trigger warnings I believe, but let me know if I should add any </p><p>This is lowkey wholesome</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Logan scratches at his indigo-coloured Christmas sweater for what must be the fifth time tonight. It’s horribly ugly, itchy, and small, but Remus made it for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> And the way he had looked when he gave it to Logan, so bright and excited, Logan couldn’t help but wear it for him. He never wanted to see that look fade off of his boyfriend’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> So he wore the sweater to Patton’s Christmas party and decided to suffer the consequences of it. It's about an hour in when he hears a snicker behind him. He spins around to find Janus standing there, a grin on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh, this is priceless. You look </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Logan.” Logan raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms. Janus is wearing a matching sweater, except it's yellow and seemingly uglier. If that's possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “So do you.” Logan comments, taking a sip of what's probably not punch. Janus flushes, his cheeks glowing bright red as he crosses his own arms to hide the sweater Roman had made him. The two are silent for a moment before Janus holds his hand out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “How about a truce? We’re both gay as fuck for one of the Princes, respectively. We may as well work together.” Logan nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Agreed.” The two shake hands before looking over at their boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus snickers, trying to hold his laughter back. Roman is doing no better, a large grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I can’t believe they’re actually fucking wearing them.” Remus wheezes. Roman shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “They may be the smartest, but they’re also the dumbest.” Remus sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Agreed.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Late Christmas Eve Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus needs a gift wrapped, and Logan's store is the only one left open on Christmas Eve</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No trigger warnings I'm pretty sure but let me know if I should add any</p><p>Me: I need an idea, the ending is kind of corny <br/>My friend: Umm maybe you can do a locked in plot?<br/>Me: How would they be locked in though?<br/>My friend: By some kids?<br/>Me: What kind of kids would be out that early? Wouldn't they be with their families?<br/>My friend: Not the orphans--<br/>Me: <br/>My friend:<br/>Me: dUDE-<br/>Also it's actually Christmas Eve now, and not just me being stupid-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Logan sighs, glancing at the clock. Finally, only five minutes to closing time, and Christmas. The store had been insanely busy today, but at least now it was all over, because no one would come in at this time. Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A rather energetic man with a moustache bursts through the door. He’s covered in snow from head to toe, and holding a rather sad looking gift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Holy fuck!” He screeches, before shaking himself like a dog. “I went to every store in town. You guys are the last ones open.” Logan sighs, trying to remain professional. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Sir, we will be closing in five minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, I know, I just need you to wrap this for me, if you can. I ran out of paper at the last fucking minute, which is unbelievable, I know. But my brother just flew in, so even getting a present was hell. I had to fight a mall santa for this, so I hope he likes it.” Logan blinks, taking the gift, and rolling out a sheet of candy cane printed paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Your brother must be important to you.” He says, as he wraps the gift. Remus cackles, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, but I’d never tell him that. Did you even see the gift?” Logan hums, looking down at the box. The title says, “how to get the dick out of your ass.” He holds back a snort as he nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I see.” He tapes the last piece. “There you go, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “How much do I owe ya, pretty boy?” Logan’s cheeks flush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “It’s Christmas, you do not need to worry about expense.” He murmurs, handing the other back his gift. He hums, ripping off a piece of wrapping paper to hastily write down his number. He gives it back to Logan with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well let me know if you change your mind. But don’t feel pressured or anything. Have a good night.” Logan can only watch him go, before quickly adding a new contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> This could be the start of something beautiful.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Secret Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Secret Santa with the boys</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No trigger warnings I believe? Slight mention of a dog, and a spider. But let me know if I should add any </p><p>Merry Christmas! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, then Happy Holidays!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> “Janus,” Roman announces as he pulls a small slip of paper out of Janus’s hat. Janus thanks Patton quietly as he takes a well-wrapped gift from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He rips the paper open cautiously as if afraid something will jump out and attack. Living with the dark sides must have been hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “A sweater?” He asks, pulling it out of the box gently. Patton wiggles in his seat, practically vibrating. Janus looks up, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well, it definitely can’t be Patton.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “It was me! I wanted you to have one for yourself because everyone else has one. Well, except for Remus, but I don’t want to spoil tomorrow’s gifts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Thank you,” Janus murmurs, before pulling the sweater on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Patton you can go next,” Roman says, handing Janus’s hat back to him. Patton squeals in delight, taking out another well-wrapped gift. However, this one is covered in glitter and has holes on the sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Now that looks like a magnificent gift,” Roman says with a grin, watching him open it. A puppy bursts out, happily licking Patton’s face. He giggles, wrapping the dog into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Roman, did you get me this?” He asks. Roman nods, a proud smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Do you like it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I love him! Now, it’s your turn.” Roman beams, shuffling through the presents to find his own. He unwraps it quickly, gasping in awe when he sees what's inside. It’s a rainbow eyeshadow kit, ranging in various colours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh my god. I have to try this on.” Virgil rolls his eyes, taking his gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Let me open my gift. Then I’ll help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You got me this?” Virgil nods, a small smirk on his face as he takes out his own present. It’s dripping with some weird purple goo, and the gift looks like it went through several plane crashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I swear you’ve gotten me like three times in a row,” Virgil murmurs, unwrapping it. Remus cackles, leaning forward to watch him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> A spider springs out first, attacking his face, but Virgil calmly takes it in his hand and sets it in his lap, far away from Patton. Then, he notices an eyeshadow similar to Roman’s but made of shades of black, grey, silver, and purple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Thanks,” He says before standing and leaving with Roman to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I wonder who this could be from,” Remus says with a grin as he picks up a neat and plain package. He unwraps it but frowns at the contents. “What is this?” He asks softly, pulling out the bath bombs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I have noted you have trouble taking baths because of your inability to sit still. Therefore I designed special bath bombs that will help keep your interest for longer periods of time. If you don’t like it I can-” Remus shakes his head, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No, I love it. Thank you, Lo.” Janus rolls his eyes fondly, wrapping an arm around a tired Patton. The dog, equally as tired, rests in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Please take your time in opening your gift. It’s not like I want to relax in my room or anything.” Logan nods, taking the gift from him. He peels open the wrapping paper, smiling gently at the telescope inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Thank you.” He murmurs, but when he looks up, Patton, Janus, and the dog are gone. Remus grins, standing up, and offering a hand down to the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Come on, nerd. Let’s go test it out.” Logan grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for the first time in a while, it truly does feel like Christmas Eve.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. A Winter Wonderland Type Of Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus wakes Logan on Christmas Morning</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No trigger warnings I think, let me know if I should add any </p><p>Short and cute and edited- if you saw the first draft, cancel me part two</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Lo. Logan. Scorpius. Come on, wake up.” Remus calls, furiously shaking his sleeping boyfriend. After a moment, the other stirs and slowly blinks awake.</p><p> “Is there something you require, Remus?” Logan asks, voice still deep with sleep. Remus grins, reaching to hold the other’s face and turn him to look towards the window. </p><p> It’s covered in dicks, because the windows had frosted over, giving Remus the perfect opportunity. But you could still see outside, somewhat, where snowflakes are pouring down heavily, creating a Winter Wonderland scene. Of course, it was Roman’s doing, so none of the snow was acidic, but it was still nice.</p><p> “It’s Christmas, dork! We need to go build a snow bitch.” Remus says, letting go of Logan’s face. The other sighs, reaching to the bedside table for his glasses.</p><p> “It is still relatively early, Cephy. Wouldn’t you rather sleep for a few more hours?” Logan asks as he puts them on. Remus shakes his head, moving off the bed.</p><p> “No, we need to go now. Before the others get up and ruin everything.” Logan raises an eyebrow.</p><p> “I thought that you were starting to enjoy your brother’s company on occasion.” Remus shrugs, taking his hand and pulling the other downstairs.</p><p> “Yeah, but I want to spend time with you today. My favorite whale penis.” Logan sighs, allowing himself to be lead down to the kitchen.</p><p> “At least let me have my morning coffee first.”</p><p> The two spent a half-hour eating breakfast before heading outside, and devoted the entire day to spending time together in the snow.</p><p> And for once, Logan allowed himself to relax and simply be with his boyfriend.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Curling Up With You (As The Movie Plays)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Sides have a Christmas Movie Night</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't think there are any trigger warnings, but let me know if I should add any!  </p><p>My stories are late, and I'm panicking. But enjoy some Christmas fluff. Also I'm almost done this book, I think there's four left now? So if you have any ideas, let me know. And I hope you had a good Christmas. And I'm not sure if I did this prompt before so yell at me in the comments if I did</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> “Here you go, kiddo!” Patton chirps, handing Logan a cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Thank you.” He murmurs, blowing on it gently, before taking a sip. Remus takes it out of his hands when he’s done and sets it on the coffee table, before scooping Logan up and into his lap. The other only rolls his eyes fondly and curls closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What movie are we watching first?” Virgil asks as Patton takes a seat next to him. Janus hums, taking a slow sip of his wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>adore </span>
  </em>
  <span>watching the Grinch for the sixth year in a row.” He comments. Roman walks into the room holding two large bowls of popcorn that he sets on the coffee table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh hush, my slippery serpent.” He says, pressing a kiss to Janus’s cheek before taking a seat next to him. “The Grinch is a wonderful classic. But we will go by the rules.” He snaps his fingers, causing Janus’s hat to fall into his lap upside down and full of slips of paper. He closes his eyes before pulling one out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Home Alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Fuck, yes!” Remus cheers, wiggling in his seat. Logan chuckles as the movie starts, hushing the dull whisper that broke through the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> And for once, all the sides allow themselves to enjoy this time together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> That is until Roman and Remus cause a popcorn fight and somehow set one of the couches on fire. But at least they had fun.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. A Snowball Hitting My Window (A Pretty Face At My Door)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus annoys Logan, so Logan invites him in for coffee</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No trigger warnings I believe, but let me know if I should add any!</p><p>I was going to write a mistletoe thing, but this came out better</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Logan sighs, settling into his armchair with a cup of coffee. He had planned for the day to go smoothly. Starting off with a light breakfast where he would read the morning paper, read until lunch, watch some television before dinner, then head to bed early to be well-rested for tomorrow’s activities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> However, the snowball hitting his window seemed to not know of his plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He decided to ignore the first, believing they would get bored eventually. The second and third were annoying, but he handled it. However, when the fourth came around, he found himself crossing over to the door and yanking it open angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A man blinked back at him. A quite attractive man, might he had. He had lovely green eyes, matching his coat perfectly. And he had a reasonably large mustache, the same colour as his messy auburn hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Of course, for the average person, he would not be deemed as someone appealing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> However, something drew Logan to this man. And so he decided to do what he would never do  for someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Would you like to come inside and enjoy a pot of hot chocolate with me?” He asks. The other’s  eyes widen with interest, and an easy smile slips onto his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Fuck yeah!” He says, pushing past Logan and into the house as if he’d been there before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Logan didn’t appreciate his crude language, but slowly began to warm up to him. So the two spent their afternoon together, talking about everything and nothing over hot drinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> When it was time for Remus to go home, he placed a kiss on Logan's cheek. Then nervously, he asked him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And so the two made plans for another night, one much more romantic than this. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Cookie Dough Isn't Meant To Be Eaten (But Maybe A Little Can't Hurt)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some gays making cookies</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings include slight silent treatment, but nothing major or long because communication is important in healthy relationships. No other trigger warnings from what I can see, but let me know if I should add any </p><p>Just some gays being cute because I've missed a lot of updates, and I'm stressed TM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Logan sighs, smacking Remus’s hand again when he moves to reach the cookie dough bowl again. The other whines, pulling his hand back as if he had been burned. Logan rolls his eyes, adding in the flour.</p><p> “Ingesting raw dough can lead to illness.” </p><p> “I never get sick.” Remus points out, burying his face in the crook of Logan’s neck. The other huffs.</p><p> “We aren’t risking it.”</p><p> “I eat deodorant all the time.”</p><p> “You are not eating raw cookie dough.”</p><p> “Lo.” He groans.</p><p> “Cephy, dear. Please, just remain quiet about this issue for the time being. Perhaps we can discuss it at a later date.” Remus grows quiet, a pout on his lips. “Cephy?”</p><p> He doesn’t say a word.</p><p> “Are you upset?” Remus nods, his arms tightening around his lover, as he presses soft kisses to his neck. One of them has to cave in eventually. </p><p> The two are quiet for about ten minutes before Logan sighs.</p><p> “You can have a spoonful.” Remus grins, kissing his lover’s cheek.</p><p> “You’re the best, Lo.” The other only laughs, shaking his head.</p><p> “And you’re a handful, my Duke.”</p><p> And so the two went back to making Christmas cookies together, stopping only for bites of the dough and kisses along the way. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Propose To Me Sweetly (On Christmas Morning When We're Half Awake)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus proposes to Logan</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No trigger warnings I think, but let me know if I should add any </p><p>My boys do be cute though</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> "There's one more gift, Lo. Hold on." Logan nods, watching as his boyfriend rushes down the hallway, disappearing into their bedroom. After a few minutes, Remus comes out with a small box. He nervously smiles as he takes a seat on his knees in front of Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Open it." He says, handing it to him. Logan raises an eyebrow before nodding, carefully removing the wrapper to reveal a box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> A small black box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Is this?" He pauses, opening it. Sure enough, resting inside is a small ring. Octopus tentacles are made of silver, curving around a golden band. The suckers are emeralds, with a beautiful sapphire heart in the middle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It's perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Remus." He whispers, eyes watering. He never thought he would cry at a proposal, but Logan never thought he would fall in love. And he never dared to believe someone would love him in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus changed his world in so many ways. He made Logan believe someone could love him wholeheartedly. Remus made him smile even when Logan had the hardest of days. And he was always there, no matter what, even if they argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You're crying. Are you okay? Fuck. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Roman's dumb ideas. Propose on Christmas, he said. What a dick." Remus leans forward, gently cupping Logan's cheeks to wipe away his tears. When he moves to pull back, Logan tugs him forward by his shirt, allowing a smile to slip onto his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Yes." He says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Yes." Remus's eyes widen as he hastily slips the ring onto Logan's finger before pulling him into a kiss. When they break apart, they press their foreheads together, catching their breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Merry Christmas." Logan breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Merry Christmas."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Snowed In With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys get snowed in</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings include being snowed in, but I don’t think anything else. Let me know if I should add any others </p><p>Thank god there’s only one of these left</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Logan sighs, looking at the clock. It’s 11:50pm. The others would be expecting him back soon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> In truth, he wanted nothing more than to stay, wrapped in Remus’s arms. Not for forever, but at least the night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But if he did, Virgil would worry about his safety. Roman would probably think he was kidnapped, and charge in with a foam sword. And Patton would cry, overwhelmed with trying to keep everyone calm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He had to go. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> So, carefully, he moves out of Remus’s tight grip. The other groans, blinking awake. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Where are you going?” He murmurs, curious. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Home,” Logan says, gently. Remus sighs, rubbing his eyes, before standing up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’ll walk you to the door.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> There’s no reason to, as the door is only a few feet away. But Logan appreciated the sentiment nonetheless. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He tugged on his coat, slips on his shoes, and pulls Remus in for a peck. The other tries to make the kiss last longer, but Logan pulls away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I will see you tomorrow. If the weather is good. I believe we are expecting a snow storm tonight.” Remus nods, blinking tiredly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I think so too. You better be safe driving home.” Logan rolls his eyes fondly, kissing his cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I will do my best.” He assures, before moving forward, pulling open the door, only to find a pile of snow in front of him. It’s up to  his neck, making it impossible to leave. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Remus, much more awake now, grins in excitement. Of course, Logan would just have to say the word and he would happily find a way to get him home even despite this obstacle. But if Logan was happy here, then Remus would be overjoyed to spend more time with him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “How unfortunate.” Logan comments, monotone. But a small smile pulls at his lips as he closes the door. “I suppose I will have to stay the night. If that is alright with you, Cephy?” Remus beams, wiggling in his spot. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “More than alright!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> So after Logan calls the others, explaining the  situation, the two find themselves wrapped up on the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Thankful for being snowed in. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. A New Years Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request: It’s Logan and Remus's first year together as a couple and they haven't kissed yet and so they decide that their first kiss will be on Midnight on New Years</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No trigger warnings I believe, but let me know in the comments if I should add any! </p><p>Thank god this is over. I’m sorry, but I could never do this again- half the time I had to convince myself to get these done. But your comments really helped, and made my holidays wonderful! I hope they helped you have something to look forward to as well &lt;3 2020 has truly been a hell of a year, but this is a new one. A fresh start. So Happy New Year, and whatever else you celebrate, if you celebrate at all! If not, then I hope you have a good night &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Logan sighs, taking another sip of his wine. It’s almost midnight, and he’s panicking. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He and Remus have been together for a year, but Logan didn’t feel ready to kiss. It did not make logical sense to press one's lips against another’s for pleasure.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> When he thought about it, he decided maybe, one day, he would with Remus. But he never could figure out an exact time frame, and it frustrated him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He told Remus who then proposed that they could share a New Years' kiss. And if Logan didn’t like it, they wouldn’t have to kiss again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> So here Logan is, drinking wine, and looking at the clock every few seconds. Three minutes until midnight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He felt like Virgil with the way his thoughts were racing. Logically, it did not make sense to be so worried. But what if he messed everything up? </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> He runs a hand through his hair, eyes darting around the room. Roman, carefully making his way with Virgil to the mistletoe without the other realizing. Patton curled up on Janus’s chest on the sofa. </span>And Remus, walking downstairs, looking around before his eyes land on Logan.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Logan moves his eyes back to his drink. Then the clock. Fifty seconds until midnight. He looks back up, finding Remus making his way over to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> By the time Remus is next to him, the ball is dropping on TV. Logan’s drink is empty, and the clock only makes things worse. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ten.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Gentle hands tilt his chin up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Nine.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Logan and Remus stare into each other’s eyes for a moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Eight.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We don’t have to do this,” Remus tells him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Six.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Logan’s fears rush away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Five.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He reaches up to cup one of Remus’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Four.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Remus smiles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Three.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Logan smiles back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Two.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “But I would like to. If you would like to as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They start the New Years off with a kiss. Their first, but not their last. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>